


Once Upon a Dream

by Kalikuks



Series: BLM Gift Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse gets home late from a mission and discovers Hanzo tried to wait up for him. Absolute Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: BLM Gift Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768798
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletVampirex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVampirex/gifts).



> In order to help the incredibly important #BlackLivesMatter movement, I'm incentivizing people to make donations to aid the protestors. In exchange for proof of donation sent to my Twitter DMs with a recent timestamp, I'll write you a ficlet of 500-1000 words with your prompt/pairing of choice (If I can contain myself. I tend to get Wordy). Any amount of donation counts.
> 
> If you too want to donate and help, please follow the links in the author note following the ficlet. 
> 
> This Donation Gift Fic is for Crimsonnmoon, who wanted something fluffy with McHanzo and gave me the dealer's choice of what our two favourite lovebirds would get up to.  
> I hope you enjoy some sweet bedtime fluff, Crimsonnmoon!

Jesse’s moments out of the mission debrief with Winston when his comm beeps in his pocket. He’s got to stop and answer it, leaning up against one of the walls in the corridor, pondering who the hell is up at this hour. The Orca had come back in not even an hour ago, and now after the debrief it is nearly three in the morning. Jesse had slept restlessly during the trip back, a little riled from the mission still. 

Though, there’s one person who might be waiting up for him, considering both of them have a hard time getting sleep on a good day. Jesse was hoping that tonight it wouldn’t be the case. But by the message and picture waiting for him when he opens his comm, that is certainly not the case. 

The picture is of Hanzo, fast asleep on the couch in the rec room, curled up with one of Jesse’s serapes. The caption underneath, from Genji, simply reads  _ please retrieve him when you are done with Winston, I doubt that he will enjoy knowing he missed your return if you leave him there. _

Jesse huffs in amusement, types out a quick reply Genji’s way to tell him that he’s on it, and sets out towards the rec room. Hanzo is exactly where he is in the picture Genji sent, passed out on the couch, in the exact same position. He’s even drooling a little. Jesse sighs softly and starts figuring out the best way to do this. 

Gently, he eases Hanzo off of the couch, making sure Hanzo’s head is cradled against his shoulder. Jesse’s just managed to heft Hanzo into his arms in a bridal carry and begin to carry him out of the rec room when his precious cargo starts to stir in his arms. Hanzo murmurs sleepily and starts to wiggle more into Jesse’s warmth, nuzzling his face into Jesse’s neck. 

“Mornin’ Sleepin’ Beauty,” Jesse whispers lowly, adjusting his hold on Hanzo in his arms, “Didn’t mean to wake ya, Sweetheart.” 

Hanzo grumbles against Jesse’s neck, his breath tickling Jesse’s skin. He shuffles one of his arms out of the serape that he’s been using as a blanket and throws it more around Jesse’s shoulder, nuzzling closer. There’s a sloppy, sleepy kiss placed to Jesse’s neck and he can’t help but huff softly in fondness. 

“Welcome back, Jess,” Hanzo murmurs with a little yawn, lifting his head from Jesse’s neck to look up at him as Jesse carries him through the quiet halls, “I hope the mission went well.” 

“It went well, Darlin’,” Jesse murmurs, keeping his voice low as they approach the occupied rooms in the residential wing of the base, “Spent the ride back tryin’ to sleep. Dreamin’ of you when I could I suppose.”

“I hope they were good dreams,” Hanzo hums sleepily, “I dreamt of you too.”

Jesse carries Hanzo to their door and Athena kindly opens it for them. The door slides shut after they step through. Jesse’s duffle bag is still thrown on the floor where he dropped it when he came back from the mission and immediately went to debrief with Winston. He nudges it out of the way to be dealt with come morning, careful not to knock Hanzo into anything in the process. 

“Good thing that I’m back then, so you an’ I don’t gotta rely on dreams to spend some quality time together,” Jesse says with a wink, earning a small amused huff from Hanzo. 

“Our  _ quality time _ will have to wait come morning,” Hanzo murmurs softly in the low light of their room, wiggling his free hand out of the tangle of the serape he borrowed to bring it up to Jesse’s cheek, “after we both rest. I know you must be exhausted.”

Jesse can only nod. He’s beat, and more than a little sore. You can only throw yourself into a combat roll so many times before your body starts to really protest such taxing actions. The aches he’s been fighting to carry Hanzo to their room make themselves known once more, unignorable now. Reluctantly, he relinquishes his hold on Hanzo to gently set him on his feet. 

Hanzo gently tugs Jesse by the hands toward their bed, helping Jesse doff his body armor and clothing until Jesse’s stripped to his underwear. Hanzo’s movements so slow in his half-awake state it’s starting to lull Jesse to sleep. His eyes are drooping when Hanzo gently plucks the hat from his head and sets it on their bedside table. Those calloused hands comb idly through Jesse’s hair as Hanzo takes a moment to try in vain to fix Jesse’s hat hair. Jesse grumbles when those fingers leave his scalp as Hanzo goes about fetching Jesse the comfiest pair of sweatpants he loves to wear to bed,

Well, the second comfiest. The burgundy pair Hanzo’s wearing is cinched tight around his waist and the excess fabric is pooling at his feet. Jesse can’t find it in him to scold Hanzo for stealing his sleepwear. He feels a surge of warmth and affection instead, forgoing putting on the pair Hanzo brought him to just wrap his arms around Hanzo tight and roll them both into bed. 

Hanzo huffs and gives up, and Jesse hears the thud of the pair of sweatpants Hanzo had brought him as they hit the floor. They nestle closer, wrestling blankets out from underneath them and pressing closer, legs twined together. Jesse’s hands splayed on Hanzo’s back where he rubs the muscles gently. Up and down, up and down until Hanzo’s eyes have fallen closed and his breathing is even. 

Those beautiful dark eyes open slightly when Jesse shuffles a little bit out of Hanzo’s hold, but they fall closed again when Jesse gently starts to undo Hanzo’s prosthetics. Hanzo will sleep more comfortably this way, Jesse knows it. Though it has taken them a long time to reach this point, this easy trust. Watching Hanzo melt as Jesse’s fingers slowly work over the stumps of his legs after he sets both of Hanzo’s prosthetics aside is well worth it. 

“Your arm?” Hanzo asks gently after Jesse’s finished tending to his legs and settles in close again.

“Leave it,” Jesse murmurs, stroking Hanzo’s hair from out of his face, “jus’ for tonight. Wanna hold you tightly as possible right now.”

Hanzo answers by cuddling right into Jesse’s chest, twining the remnants of his legs with Jesse’s again. His hands find their way up into Jesse’s hair, and Jesse drifts off with an archer’s skilled fingers playing idly with his hair. Thinking with no small amount of affection and adoration that moments like this are indeed better than any dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to help an imperative cause and get to request your own ficlet? Then check out [My Twitter Thread](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin/status/1267199748714508289?s=20)and follow the instructions!
> 
> If you don't want a ficlet but still want to help, please check out [This Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/dehyedration/status/1266017885987786753?s=20) for ways you can.


End file.
